Turtle Power Meets Pony Magic
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Pilot The Ponies meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Mutant Fellowship while preparing for a party, but the Shredder has come to Ponyland too and has teamed up with Tirek's brother, Kenji.


A/N: Ahh, here's the pilot to my series of TMNT & MLP crossovers. Oh, some notes, this includes my fan-made chars the Mutant Fellowship also the Winged Unicorns, also, I changed the cute ducky's name 'cause I think "Duck Soup" is a terrible name. Also, introduces a new villain to the Little Ponies, you'll have to read on to know him & his henchmen. I got some bits from "The Little Mermaid 2", "Rescue at Midnight Castle" & the classic TMNT ep. "4 Turtles & a Baby". Oh, and please, people, polite constructive cretique, if any of you bug me about a stupid rule in the "reviews", I'll eat your souls. I'd much rather you do it through e-mail.

Disclaimer: TMNT is owned & (c) Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman. MLP is owned & (c) Hasbro & the makers of the show (I don't remember who that is at the moment). The songs featured: "Being a Kid is Cool" from the Sonic Underground ep. entitled "3 Hedgehogs & a Baby" owned & (c) Dic & whoever else and sung by Sam Vincent, Tyler Ross & Louise Vallance; "Fight the Power" is preformed by Bis, owned & (c) Cartoon Network & Rhino; and finally "9.95" is preformed by Spunkadelic (movie version, not complete song) and owned & (c) its original owner (whoever that is). And most of the MLP song in here is made up except the last bit that's from the 2000's commercials. Well, enough of this crap, let's get on with the show!

Turtle Power Meets Pony Magic.

Cast of characters: TMNT, Fellowship of Mutants, Shredder, Krang, Rocksteady, Bebop & Foot soldiers.  
Guest stars: Little Ponies, Baby Ponies, Megan, Molly, Danny, Spike the dragon, Twinkles the cat, Brandy the puppy, Waddle the duck, Sea Ponies, Baby Sea Ponies, Flutter Ponies, Grundles, Bushwoolies, Winged Unicorns, Kenji, Arco & Brogan.  
Locations: Turtles' lair, Statue of Liberty, Central Park, Dream Valley, Paradise Estate, Lullaby Nursery, Waterfall & Nightmare Tower.  
Vehicles: Turtle Blimp & Technodrome.

_Today is a beautiful day in Ponyland, the Little Ponies run out of Paradise Estate with background music as they prepare for a big party._

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony. Today's going to be a special day. My Little Pony, My Little Pony. Just have as much fun as you may!_

_Truly, Lofty & Magic Star set up obstacles like jumps & sky loops._

_Breeze is a swirling, clouds are a twirling, together 'til the end!_

_Surprise, Posey & Buttons are setting up decorations._

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony. I'll always be your best friend._

_Just then, the Bushwoolies come to Cupcake, Scrumptious, Brandy the pup, Twinkles the kitten & Gingerbread who are putting food on the picnic tables._

Bushwoolies: (Various hellos)

Gingerbread: Hey there, Bushwoolies.

Blue Bushwoolie: What's going on?

Bushwoolies: (Various questions)

Cupcake: Oh, today's Paradise Estate Founders Day.

Scrumptious: It's been one year ago today since we got Paradise Estate.

Gingerbread: And since the Grundles got Dream Castle. It's still sad about Grundleland & the other Grundles.

Twinkles: Yeah, but if it weren't for the Smooze, we wouldn't have Paradise Estate.

Gingerbread: We'd still live in Dream Castle.

Cupcake: But if it weren't for Paradise Estate, the remaining Grundles wouldn't have a home.

Purple Bushwoolie: Wanna play with us?

Gingerbread: I'd love to, but I'm busy.

_But Paradise, Fizzy, Sweet Stuff, Sprinkles, Spike the dragon, Waddle the duck & Hippity Hop come by._

Fizzy: Don't worry, Buswoolies, you can play badminton with us & the Sea Ponies.

Yellow Bushwoolie: We can?

Paradise: Of course. Let's go.

_They go off to the Waterfall & play badminton with the Sea Ponies as the background music resumes._

_Just wear a smile, you won't lose style, we'll never be apart! My Little Pony, My Little Pony, you'll always be in my heart._

Fizzy: I got it!

_You'll always be in my heart._

_(Song ends)_

_Meanwhile, in New York City in Central Park, there's me, _Stella_, I'm the gray mutant kitty-cat, playing with my friends, Phoebe, Luna, _Blazer_ & the rest of the Fellowship; Lucky the rabbit, Patches the kitten, Joey the kangaroo, Franky the frog & Weaver the spider, we're jumping in puddles after it had stopped raining._

Mutants: (Laughing)

_2 of my other friends, Ida the bald eagle & her best friend Spooky the bat are where they live, on Statue of Liberty, Spooky is hanging upside down on the crown, napping while Ida is on the torch, drying off her nest which is wet from the rain._

Ida: (Turns blow-dryer off) Huh?

_She sees the most awesome thing, she flies over to Spooky._

Ida: Hey Spook, wake up. (shakes Spooky)

Spooky: Huh? (wakes up, removes earplugs) What is it?

Ida: Look.

_He sees in the distance a rainbow._

Spooky: Ooh, pretty.

Ida: Yeah. Let's go tell the guys.

_So, they go to the rest of us, we see the rainbow._

Phoebe: Wow, that is pretty.

Weaver: But how can a rainbow be sparkly? It's mostly just water drops touching light.

Blazer: I see 'em when Lou is washing his car with the hose and sprays in a certain spot. This one looks real solid to me.

Patches: But who says it's a science rainbow?

Stella: Patches is right, it could be a gateway to another dimension.

Ida: What are we standin' around for? Let's check it out.

_Later, I call up the TMNT on my collar communicator._

Donatello: (Answers turtle com) Hey Stella, what's up?

Stella: _Donny, you & the others have to check this out._

Donatello: What is it? Is it Shredder?

_The other turtles come to hear this._

Stella: _Better. It's a rainbow._

Raphael: You called us up just 'cause you saw a rainbow?

Stella: _Not just any rainbow, Raph, it's one that's all sparkly & looks very solid._

Donatello: That's scientifically impossible.

Stella: _That's what Weaver said, but whoever said it's scientific? It could be a portal to another world._

Leonardo: Stella's right, let's go.

_So, the TMNT, me & the Fellowship of Mutants are at where the rainbow ends, Phoebe knocks on it._

Phoebe: Blazer was right, it's pretty solid.

Stella: Ida, Spooky, can you guys fly to the top and see what's up?

Ida: No prob., let's go, Spooky.

_They fly to the top and look below, it looks like a giant slide._

Spooky: Wow.

Ida: Rockin'!

_He uses his turtle com to contact Leonardo._

Spooky: _You guys gotta see this, it's a great big slide._

Luna: Crikey! I love the slide!

Leonardo: All right, we'll check it out, to the Turtle Blimp.

_Soon, the Turtles return in the Turtle Blimp, they drop a rope ladder for me & the others to get on. We get to the top where Ida & Spooky are._

Ida: Hey, I wonder if this'll take us to Oz.

Donatello: We'd better not go down 'til we know where it leads to.

Franky: Me first!

Donatello: Franky, no!

_Too late, he jumps off the Turtle Blimp and on the rainbow, he starts sliding down._

Franky: WHEE!!!

Stella: Cool. I'm going next!

Joey: And me!

_We both jump off and go down, the other Fellowship Mutants follow._

Donatello: Should we?

Raphael: Gee, I dunno.

Michelangelo: Well, I'm in.

_He jumps off and goes down the rainbow._

Michelangelo: COWABUNGA!!!!

_The other turtles shrug and drive the blimp down. My friends & I land in a big pile of leaves, Michelangelo too._

Ida: Whoa! Let's do it again!

Michelangelo: Whew! Yeah, that was tubolosso.

_The others land the blimp, we look around and notice we're in a meadow._

Joey: Now, where are we?

Donatello: Looks like a meadow.

Luna (sarcastically): No, I thought we were at Universal Studios.

Patches: (Giggles)

_Leonardo rolls his eyes. Back at the Waterfall, Surf Rider hits the birdie really hard and starts flying across the sky._

Sprinkles: Aw, that's our only birdie.

Fizzy: No sweat, we can just use one of my bubbles.

_She uses her unicorn magic to make a bubble appear, they start using it as a birdie. Back to us, the birdie hits Raphael in the head._

Raphael: Ow!

Leonardo: What?

Raphael: Something hit me.

_Ida picks it up off the ground._

Ida: It's a badminton birdie, we ought ta return it to whoever owns it.

Stella: Good idea, Ida. Blazer.

Blazer: (Sniffs birdie, gets scent) Uh…(points north) That way!

_We follow _Blazer_, we come across the Ponies, Bushwoolies & Baby Sea Ponies._

Raphael: Holy moley. (rubs eyes)

_Hippity Hop notices & comes to us._

Hippity Hop: Hi there.

Donatello: Uh, hey. We… think this belongs to you.

Hippity Hop: Thanks. (takes birdie) By the way, I'm Hippity Hop.

Paradise: I'm Paradise.

Fizzy: I'm Fizzy.

Sprinkles: I'm Sprinkles. We're Little Ponies.

Bushwoolies: We're Bushwoolies.

Water Lily: We're Sea Ponies.

Spike: I'm Spike a dragon.

Waddle: And I'm Waddle a duck. (quack-quack)

Leonardo: We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I'm Leonardo, these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo.

Stella: We're the Fellowship of Mutants, I'm Stella, they're Phoebe, Luna, Blazer, Lucky, Weaver, Joey, Ida, Franky, Patches & Spooky.

Fizzy: We're having a party, would you like to come?

Michelangelo: Whoa, would we!

_So, Paradise, Fizzy, Hippity Hop & Sprinkles take us to where everyone else is, on the way, a rather shiny fly buzzes around _Blazer_._

Blazer: Shoo, ya stupid bug, get away from me.

_He swipes at it then continues on his way, but it appears to work as a camera for The Shredder, who along with Krang, Rocksteady & Bebop are watching over the big screen in the Technodrome._

Shredder: Well, well, the Turtles & Furballs have befriended the Little Ponies. (chuckles evilly) This will be fun destroying them & the Ponies.

Krang: It's a good thing I sent my FlySpies into that universe.

Shredder: It sure is, Krang, now to call up Kenji.

_Meanwhile in the black mountains is an evil-looking tower known as Nightmare Tower, an evil Centaur whom Shredder mentioned, Kenji, is in his thrown eating corn nuts._

Kenji: Brogan, Acro, get me my white chocolate Reese's Pieces!

Arco: Yes, master.

Brogan: Right away, master.

_His magic mirror begins acting up._

Kenji: Ugh, what is it now?

_He goes to the mirror, appears on it is the Shredder._

Shredder: Greetings, Kenji.

Kenji: Shredder, how lovely to hear from you.

Shredder: Yes, I've recently discovered that my arch-enemies, the Turtles & Fellowship, are in your dimension with the Little Ponies.

Kenji: You don't say, I was just thinking about seeking revenge on the Little Ponies for destroying my brother, Tirek.

Shredder: Well, how would you feel about me coming over?

Kenji: That sounds perfect. (chuckles evilly)

_Meanwhile, at Paradise Estate, the rest of the Ponies meet the Turtles, me & the Mutant Fellowship._

Paradise: Everyone, allow me to introduce the Ninja Turtles & Mutant Fellowship.

Everyone: (Various hellos)

Leonardo: Hello everyone, Fizzy invited us over.

Heart Throb: Well darling, as I say, the more guests, the better.

Waddle: Don't worry about Heart Throb, (quack-quack) she's a hopeless romantic.

Spike: Yeah, she thinks her true love will come to one of her parties.

Patches: Like Cinderella?

Brandy: Exactly.

Heart Throb (sarcastically): Very funny.

Magic Star: Everybody, look!

_Coming towards Paradise Estate are the Ponies who moved from Dream Valley last fall: Firefly, Medley, Bubbles, Cotton Candy, Bow Tie, Twilight, Moondancer, everyone from Years 2 & 3._

Firefly: Hi everybody!

Sundance: Firefly, Sparkler, long time no see.

Twilight: It has been a while, hasn't it?

Posey: I haven't seen you guys since before Dream Castle & Lullaby Nursery were buried by the Smooze.

Tootsie: So, how have you all been in Paradise Estate?

Cherries Jubilee: Oh, can't complain.

Masquerade: Yeah, Paradise Estate is great.

Sweet Stuff: And meet our new friends, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Mutant Fellowship.

Everyone: (Various hellos)

Galaxy: Look! Up there!

_We all look up and see Lofty, North Star & Bouncy flying in with the Ponies' human friends, Megan, Molly & Danny. They dive down and the humans dismount._

Megan: Hey there, everyone.

Danny: Who are they?

Fizzy: These are the Ninja Turtles & Mutant Fellowship.

Leonardo: Hi.

_Just then, a flash of lightening strikes and a huge storm picks up._

Raphael: What's going on?

Megan: I don't know.

Galaxy: Whatever it is, it isn't good.

_A cloudy hand grabs Ember!_

Ember: Help!

Twilight: Ember!

_The cloud that grabbed Ember forms into an evil centaur, his horse part, mane & horns are dark teal while the rest of him is lavender._

Centaur: (Evil laughter)

Glory: Oh no! Tirek's loony brother!

_Kenji's Bunyip lackeys, Arco & Brogan also show up out of the cloud._

Brogan: Goody! A party!

Arco: Hope we didn't miss the cake & ice cream.

Firefly: Kenji. Give us back Ember!

Kenji: Ah-ah-ah. Tirek would've loved to come, but something came up. Now, what was it? Oh yes. You all destroyed him! One minute you're on top, the next you're pushing up daisies.

Arco: (Picks up Brandy) Now, I ask you, pup, is that any fair? (releases him)

Brogan: But whoever said we had to play fair?

Kenji: Why yes, Brogan. I brought some friends with me.

Buttons: Friends?

Shady: W-what kind of friends?

_Out from Kenji's cloud comes the Shredder, Rocksteady, Bebop & a dozen Foot Soldiers._

Stella: Shredder!

Shredder: Give us the Rainbow Locket, Ponies.

Donatello: Oh, are you opening up a jewelry store?

Kenji: Give me the locket or say good-bye to Ember.

Megan: You can have anything you want, guys, just don't harm Ember.

Kenji: Well, isn't this our lucky day? Shredder & I get the Rainbow of Light, avenge poor, unfortunate Tirek…

Shredder: And gain all the powers of Ponyland! And it's not even 3:00, not a bad afternoon.

_But just then, the Winged Unicorns & Flutter Ponies arrive on the scene._

Twinkles: It's the Flutter Ponies!

Spike: And Winged Unicorns!

Kenji: What the…?

_The Flutter Ponies, Leonardo, Raphael & half of the Fellowship fight the Foot Ninjas & henchmen while the Winged Unicorns & the rest of us distract Kenji & Shredder._

Kenji: Why you miserable!

Mystic Light: Take this!

_The Winged Unicorns' leader, Mystic Light shuts her eyes & concentrates, her rainbow amulet glows & a rainbow shoots out of her horn. It hits Kenji and he lets go of Ember, Donatello catches her in time and sets her down._

Twilight: Ember! Are you all right?

Ember: I am now, thank you, Donny.

Donatello: It was nothin'.

Kenji: We'll meet again, Turtles, Furballs & Ponies!

Shredder: And don't expect to be so lucky! Come henchmen!

Rocksteady: Aw, but we was startin' to have fun, boss.

Shredder: I said come!

_They get on a storm cloud and it takes them to Nightmare Tower, and the sky turns blue again._

Galaxy: I have a feeling they'll be back.

Leonardo: But we'll be ready.

Magic Star: Thank you, Flutter Ponies & Winged Unicorns.

Rosedust: It's our pleasure.

Morning Glory: We were on our way to the party until we saw the bad guys.

Charmer: Who were those guys, anyway?

Firefly: The evil centaur was Kenji, Tirek's evil, yet whacky brother.

Joey: Who was Tirek?

Megan: He was an evil centaur who lived in Midnight Castle and tried to take over Ponyland with his Rainbow of Darkness. But he was destroyed by the Rainbow of Light.

Bow Tie: And Kenji is his brother, no doubt is he planning revenge.

Donatello: And it looks like he's teamed up with our arch-nemesis, The Shredder.

Phoebe: Well, they won't stand a chance against us.

Stella: Well, for the time being, let's just have fun!

Surprise: I agree with Stella.

_Soon, everyone's making themselves at home, some are decorating for the party, others are playing games while me, Phoebe, _Blazer_, Luna & Spooky are with the Baby Ponies in Lullaby Nursery._

Spooky: Aw gee, you guys are great.

Baby Moondancer: Really?

Blazer: Yeah, y'know, we really envy you guys.

Baby Cuddles: What "envy" mean?

Ember: They feel sort of jealous.

Stella: Yeah, you guys are in your youth, we're starting to miss being young.

Baby Tiddly-Winks: What so great 'bout being young?

Stella: I'm glad you asked.

_We then start to perform a show with this song._

Fellowship (singing): Being a kid is cool, there's so many fun things for kids to do! Making funny faces & acting like fools.

_Baby Cuddles & Baby Lofty make silly faces._

Luna: Playin' chase, singing songs…

Phoebe: Hopscotch too.

_Baby Glory chases Luna as Baby Half Note pretends to sing into a microphone and Baby Firefly & Phoebe play hopscotch. _Blazer_ & Baby Lickety-Split have a big banana split in front of them._

Blazer: Games & toys & ice cream really rules!

Fellowship: Being a kid is cool!

_Baby Heart Throb chases Spooky around the Nursery._

Spooky: Runnin' through the house, chasin' each other.

Blazer_ & Baby Ribbon are jumping on an armchair._

Blazer: Jumpin' on the bed. Hiding from your mother.

_Baby Cuddles & Phoebe are surrounded by foam bubbles._

Phoebe: A bubbly bubble bath washes off the day's dirt.

_I'm putting Band-Aids on me & Baby Cotton Candy._

Stella: Put a Band-Aid on the boo-boo where you fell & got hurt!

Mutant Fellowship: Being a kid is cool, there's so many fun things we used to do. Making funny faces & acting like fools.

_Spooky is on a tricycle with a ball & glove on his hand while Phoebe & Baby Half Note are dressed as ballerinas._

Spooky: Baseball, bicycles…

Phoebe: Ballet too.

Blazer: Dogs & dolls & ice cream really rules!

Stella: Being a kid is cool.

Blazer: Being a kid is cool.

Phoebe: Being a kid is cool.

Fellowship: Being a kid is…so very cool.

_(Song ends)_

Ember: I guess being young isn't all that bad.

Stella: Nope.

Phoebe: I second the emotion.

Spooky: Ditto.

_Meanwhile, at Nightmare Tower, Kenji & Shredder are wallowing in self pity._

Shredder: Oh! Those wretched Turtles & Furballs.

Kenji: Those miserable Ponies! I was this close.

Rocksteady under breath: I bet Tirek would've done it.

Brogan: Yeah, a thousand times better.

Kenji: (Hears them) What…was…that?!

Arco: Nothin'.

Bebop: We were just sayin'…

_The Bunyips & mutants duck as a vase is thrown at them, but hits the wall instead._

Kenji: Stop criticizing me, lamebrains!

Rocksteady: Yeah, (turns to Brogan) stop criticizing him! (pounds Brogan)

Arco to Bebop: Ya lamebrain! (hits Bebop)

Kenji: (Groans) That's all my mother ever did. Always criticizing me with "Tirek this", "Tirek that" or "Kenji, why can't you be more like your brother, TIREK?"!

_He throws a dagger at a picture of Tirek on the wall, it hits in-between the eyes._

Rocksteady: Well, it ain't Tirek's fault we got defeated by a bunch of mutants & Ponies.

Shredder: Shut up, you idiot. You aren't helping. But I just had an idea.

Kenji: What's that?

Shredder: You remember how the jewel on that Winged Unicorn's amulet glowed?

Kenji: Yeah, that's the Rainbow Talisman, it… (catches onto Shredder's plan) carries all the Winged Unicorns' magic. Without it, they're worthless.

Shredder: Exactly. We could steal that & the Rainbow Locket.

Kenji: Shredder, I love the way you plan your evil deeds.

Both: (Laughing evilly)

_Back at Paradise Estate, Cupcake, Twist & Applejack are setting food on the tables, when Joey comes by._

Joey: (Stands there, whistling)

_He looks around to see if the coast is clear and tries to snatch a cookie, but gets his hand toasted by Galaxy's horn._

Joey: Ow! How'd you know I was gonna snatch a cookie?

Galaxy: Twist told me a minute ago.

Twist: I used my unicorn magic to see the future.

_Donatello is putting up decorations with Ribbon, Buttons & Bow Tie, they put up a big hammock on flag poles and fill it with flowers, until Surprise showed up._

Surprise: Surprise!

Donatello: Whoa!

_He loses his balance and falls off the ladder, but he grabs onto the hammock and a lot of flowers fall out, Donatello is hanging on tight._

Surprise: Hiya Donny, wasn't that a great surprise?

Donatello: Yeah sure. Now, how 'bout getting me down from here!?

_Surprise flies under him, just when he gets on her back, there's crashing & screaming coming from Paradise Estate!_

Leonardo: What's going on?

Galaxy: We'd better see what, I've got a bad feeling about it.

_Me, the TMNT, Luna, Phoebe, _Blazer_, Buttons, Whizzer, Posey & Firefly run inside Paradise Estate. Turns out Rocksteady, Bebop, Arco & Brogan are trying to get the Rainbow of Light & Rainbow Talisman from Megan & Mystic Light!_

Brogan: Give us them necklaces!

Mystic Light: No!

Bebop: Give us!

Megan: No! (kicks Bebop in the shin)

Bebop: Ow!

_The bad guys notice us in the doorway, Megan & Mystic Light go to us._

Phoebe: Well, well, if it isn't the 4 rainbow-nappers.

Bebop: The toitles!

Arco: And Furballs & Ponies!

Brogan: Give us the necklaces!

Phoebe: Bite us, buck-o!

Firefly: And you guys are gonna fall for this one!

_She, Posey, Buttons & Whizzer pull on the carpet the bad guys are standing on, they lose their balance & fall._

All: Whoa!

_But they get back up, the Fellowship, TMNT & I use Ninjitsu & the Ponies fight them off. Donatello uses bo as cobalt and hit Bebop._

Bebop: Ack!

_Whizzer & Firefly head-butt Arco as Luna bites Rocksteady in the butt._

Rocksteady: YEEEOW!

_Buttons uses her unicorn magic to move a book over Brogan's head and drops it on his head._

Brogan: Ow! Retreat!

_They run out the window and on their multi-person bike with propellers, they return to Nightmare Tower. We come back out._

Firefly: Well, they certainly weren't tough.

Whizzer: Nope, they weren't tough at all, they didn't stand a chance against us.

Stella: Well, let's get back to the party.

Buttons: I second that emotion.

_Meanwhile, the henchmen return to Nightmare Tower, they're in front of Shredder & Kenji whom saw the battle through the magic mirror._

Arco: The Turtles, Furballs & Ponies beat us, masters.

Kenji: We know that, you dimwit.

Shredder: We'll just have to try again. I have another plan.

Bebop under breath: Can't be any worst than this one.

_He gets another vase thrown at him, but he misses and it hits the wall._

Kenji: I heard that!

Shredder: Fear not, Kenji.

_He goes to the magic mirror, on it are the Little Ponies, Ninja Turtles, me & the Fellowship having fun & playing games._

_(Music starts) _

Shredder: For enjoy your last moments of life, Turtles, Mutants & Ponies, because you are no match for Kenji, nor I! (laughs evilly, singing) Up on the mountain, we'll be counting days 'til we meet again. Get my revenge, we'll never be friends, we'll keep building up our brains. Just watch your back for our next attack, you'll never know when we'll strike! It could be today, don't get in our way. You'd see what you never like! I've got the brain, I'm insane!

Rocksteady/Bebop: You can't stop the power!

Shredder: See you in pain, yet again!

Rocksteady/Bebop: You won't stop the power!

Kenji: (Looks in the mirror, evil chuckle) We're your creators & your enslavers, we can destroy you all! You've got the brainpower of a sunflower, get ready for a fall! We'll find a way to spoil your day to stop you from doing good! We'll take you out, it's no use to shout, we'll break you, you know we would! I've got the brain, I'm insane!

Arco/Brogan: You can't stop the power!

Kenji: See you in pain, yet again!

Arco/Brogan: You won't stop the power!

Shredder: I've got the brain, I'm insane!

Rocksteady/Bebop: You can't stop the power!

Kenji: See you in pain, yet again!

Arco/Brogan: You won't stop the power!

_(Song ends)_

Kenji: Oh, those Little Ponies & their friends don't know what's in store for them.

Shredder: When the time comes, we get the locket & talisman.

_Soon, the Paradise Estate Founders Day party is on, the Grundles, Bushwoolies, the Moochick, everyone the Ponies have met & befriended are there, unaware of a few uninvited guests._

Molly: Wow, everyone's come to the party.

Windy: They sure did.

_There are also a couple contests, like the baby Pony & animal contest with the Baby Ponies, Spike, Waddle, Twinkles & Brandy. Patches & Lucky stop by._

Patches: Hey guys, how's it goin'?

Spike: Can't complain.

Baby Tiddly-Winks: Lucky, Patches, who you think gonna win?

Lucky: Gee, I'm not sure, that's up to the judges.

Ember: But who would you choose?

Lucky: Um… eh-ch, don't make me choose!

Babies/animals: (Giggling)

Patches: You're so funny, Lucky.

_Little does anyone know that the henchmen are here too in 2-person costumes. Rocksteady & Brogan are in a pink Earth Pony costume that has yellow hair & the symbol is 3 red hearts, Bebop & Arco are in a sky blue unicorn costume that has lavender hair and a group of white stars as the symbol._

Rocksteady: Aw, this is the boss' great plan?

Brogan: It only stinks 'cause I have to be the back.

Bebop: Yeah, how come I gotta be the back too?

Arco: 'Cause Rocksteady & I won rock-paper-scissors fair & square.

_Shredder & Kenji are hiding in the bushes behind the henchmen._

Shredder: Get the Talisman & Locket, you idiots.

Kenji: And no screw ups.

Rocksteady: Right, boss.

Brogan: Right, master.

_They walk towards the party, Rocksteady & Brogan get to Mystic Light at the refreshments, Brogan starts lagging behind a lot._

Rocksteady high voice: Why hello, Mystic Light.

Mystic Light: Who are you?

Rocksteady: I'm, uh…(changes subject) My, isn't that a lovely jewel. May I see it?

Mystic Light: Why? (backs away some feet)

Rocksteady: Oh, I just…

_As he walks to her, he notices Brogan's standing there, he backs up to him._

Rocksteady normal voice: Hey Brogan, quit laggin'!

Brogan: Well, get your butt out of my face, Rocksteady!

_While Arco is stuffing his face at the refreshments, Bebop kicks him in the leg._

Arco: Ow!

Bebop: We're here to snatch necklaces, not pig out!

Arco: Well, look who's talkin'. And I happen to be hungry!

_The henchmen split the costumes and begin bickering. The TMNT, me, the Fellowship, Starflower, Fifi, Gingerbread & Sweet Pop come by the contest parts._

Donatello: Hey Megan, how are the contests going?

Megan: All right, so far.

Michelangelo: Whoa, there are a couple ponies with a split personality.

Starflower: There are?

_We notice the henchmen bickering, we realize it's them._

Leonardo: It's Rocksteady & Bebop!

Sweet Pop: And Arco & Brogan!

_Shredder & Kenji come to the henchmen._

Shredder: Get the Talisman & Locket!

_They run towards Megan & Mystic Light, but we appear in front of them weapons ready._

Rocksteady: Toitles!

Arco: Furballs & Ponies!

Blazer: Oh my.

(TMNT battle theme)

Bebop: Personally, I prefer 'em fried.

_He & Rocksteady bring out their laser blaster and try blasting us, but we're too swift._

Raphael: Ya-ha!

_Raphael flips through the air and knocks down Brogan._

Brogan: You asked for it, chump. (ear-bashing screech)

Donatello: What's that awful sound?!

Luna: The Bunyip is known to have a horrible cry!

_Shredder comes in and takes the locket from Megan._

Megan: Aah!

Shredder: Thank you.

Fifi: (Grunts)

_Fifi uses her unicorn magic to make a cloud appear under Shredder feet, it takes him up high up._

Shredder: Oh no! Get me down! (tosses locket)

_Bow Tie jumps up and catches it._

Spike: Way to go, Bow Tie! Oh!

_Bow Tie is soon surrounded by Foot Soldiers._

Twilight: Over here!

_Bow Tie quickly throws it to Twilight, she catches it._

Kenji: After her!

_She runs off with the Foot Ninjas on her tail, they surround her at a big boulder, until…_

Twilight: I wish, I wish, I wish!

_She winks out and comes back to another part. Meanwhile, Shredder is still floating on the cloud._

Shredder: Rocksteady, Bebop, get the Talisman!

Kenji: Brogan, Arco, you get the locket!

_Rocksteady takes the Rainbow Talisman from Mystic Light, but Donatello hits him with his Bo and flings it into the air. Twilight tosses the Rainbow of Light._

Paradise: I got 'em!

_But Arco catches it instead!_

Arco: No, I got 'em!

Michelangelo: Ya had 'em, dude!

_He hits Arco's hands with his Nun chucks, the locket & Talisman get tossed into the air. The Rainbow of Light lands around Baby Moondancer's neck as does the Rainbow Talisman lands around Baby Lickety-Split's._

Both: Uh-oh.

Kenji: I'll take these! (grabs Baby Moondancer & Baby Lickety-split)

Both: Aah!

_I jump on Kenji's horse back and jab my razor-sharp claws into his rump._

Kenji: AAH!

_He bucks and throws me, Baby Moondancer & Baby Lickety-Split._

All: Whoa!

_I land on Firefly as Leonardo catches Baby Moondancer and Michelangelo catches Baby Lickety-Split. Rocksteady chases Leo as Ida fights off Brogan, Arco chases Mikey as Raph fights off Bebop. Kenji is still limping and has his hand on his rump.  
_

Kenji: Get those Babies!

Arco: Hey master, I'm chasin' him everywhere!

Weaver: This should trip him up.

_He shoots a web Spider-Man style and puts both ends on 2 trees, Luna jumps over it but Arco trips over it._

Arco: Ack!

Firefly: Hold on, Stella, I'm going for my Double-Inside-Out-Loop.

_She does her famous Double-Inside-Out-Loop and knocks Rocksteady into the river, the Sea Ponies & Baby Sea Ponies use him as a volleyball._

Rocksteady: Whoa!

_The Flutter Ponies blow Kenji away with Utter Flutter as the Winged Unicorns shoot rainbows from their horn and blow Bebop & Brogan away as Sea Mist hits Rocksteady really hard making him fly across the air._

All: WHOA!!

_Arco is running away with Shredder still on the cloud._

Shredder: Arco, wait for me!

_Rocksteady crashes into him, he & Shredder land on Kenji, Bebop & Brogan, they all run off._

All: (Groaning)

Kenji: I WANT MY MOMMY!!

All: (Laughing)

_Later, it's time for fireworks, Sparkler & Sky Rocket set them up._

Stella: Goody, I love fireworks.

Megan: We can't thank you enough for saving the Rainbow of Light.

Mystic Light: And the Rainbow Talisman.

Spooky: It's always our pleasure. (puts on earmuffs)

Ida: Oh, Spooky's afraid of loud noises, including fireworks.

_(Music starts)_

Raphael: That's odd, I could've sworn I heard a song cue.

_Yep, everyone starts singing & rapping under the fireworks._

Blazer (singing): There's a power in the feeling, a power in the sound!

Lucky: That's rising up from the underground.

Stella: Nobody's perfect, down here on Earth.

Fizzy: But we can rock this world for all we're worth!

Sweet Stuff/Hippity Hop: And I feel it comin' from the east to the west.

Spike: And one-by-one, we do our personal best.

Joey: And we're doing fine! I give it a nine!

Raphael: I give it a 9.95.

Wind Whistler/Leonardo: Put your body in overdrive! 9.95!

Paradise/Donatello: Make the motion you're feeling so alive! 9.95!

Megan: Got to keep the faith alive.

Michelangelo: It's the hour of the party, the hour of the beat.

Brandy: We're telling nothin' but the truth in the streets!

Shady: Don't you look for perfection! You might go blind!

Patches/Posey: 'Cause what you see ain't what you find.

Buttons/Lofty: And we're gonna turn this place upside down.

Mystic Light: Just follow the sign…

Rosedust: Right to the nine!

Twinkles: I give it a 9.95.

Everybody: TURTLE POWER!

_(Song ends) That's not quite the end, after the fireworks, the guests are going home after saying good-bye, the Flutter Ponies, Winged Unicorns, the Ponies from Years 2 & 3 & even us._

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony. When did the day just go away?_

_We get to the Turtle Blimp with the Ponies, Megan, Danny, Molly & the animals waving good-bye._

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony. We'll be together again someday!_

_While Ida & Spooky fly, the TMNT, rest of the Fellowship & I are on the Turtle Blimp and wave good-bye to our new friends._

_Where the rainbow ends, where the river bends. Having adventure galore!_

_We take off and fly into the moonlight._

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony. We'll be back for sure!_

The End.


End file.
